Explorations
by The Barracuda
Summary: Copper and Lavender.
1. Copper

Explorations: "Copper"  
  
Before the storm...  
They were alone and rightfully so, deserved of their isolation from the rest. To find peace within the chaos of their home was indeed an errand worth any sacrifice, and they now forced themselves behind a barrier of ironwood oak, hidden behind thick walls having seen massacre, celebration and death. Their bedroom a haven, their privacy assured, they could allow themselves whatever indulgence the world outside would dare deny them. They were lovers here, and unbound by prejudice and the predeterminalism of the human species to fear what is different.  
  
Set adrift in white satin, she was a glorious prize awaiting any man with a dare in his heart. But she yearned for only one to win her, she would allow only a single creature, an evolutionary marvel both blessed and cursed with the form of beast, to lay claim to her and her most intimate of flesh and being. A contrast of bronze against the shimmering sea of bedded fabric, she lay content and quiet in the cool sheets, as a shadow bred life and movement above her, swooping tendrils of sable into her view.  
  
A fire lit and fed by fumes opened the cavernous chamber into a gleam of wine ruby, of orange and mingling, muted yellow, and creating from the mire of that massive shadow an ample form and easily decipherable shape. Wings with a reaching span of more than twenty feet curled over the edges of the berth, and cloaked the woman in their warmth.  
  
~My Elisa~ With the scent of sharp ambrosia laying heavy in the air, permeating the leviathan's senses to drown in her femininity, he lay beside her, vigilant that his great size would not encroach upon her comfort. He continued watching her, her body unspoiled and revealed openly to his gaze as the firelight played a melody across her skin soft and sweet and sensual, enticing in curve and slope exactingly perfect. ~You are my love~ Slender, lean and without any trace of bone spur or wing or any distinguishing feature of a gargoyle, she was indeed unadorned compared to the females of his youth. But her simplicity was exotic, her fusion of cultures and heritage striking, and ridding any desire for a gargoyle mate.  
  
~My everything~ He wanted only her, and all others be damned. ~And my all~  
  
She smiled at him, and even submerged beneath a dead sea of darkness, silence and solitude, longing looks and gestures all too subtle said more than any word could ever clarify. A wink, a curve to an upper lip, they spoke in motion, shrug, smile and nod, of scent and sight and each other's taste on the still, castle air. It was a language between lovers and best of friends, knowing each other intimately so much so as to create their own clandestine dialect.  
  
And now, it was an invitation.  
  
~I need her~ Unable to hold back from a treasure more valuable than any wealth or plunder, he reached out to her bare flesh, hungry to make contact. Goliath extended a hand towards the body sheathed by strands of loose satin bedsheet, only just barely slipped across the reclining nude of Elisa's form. ~I must have her~ The first touch, as always, was electric, an arc between them so gentle and yet so fierce as to make the woman beneath shudder in delight.  
  
A creamy broth of caramel, her skin was like suede and velvet and his talon traced the delicate shape of her brow, gliding smoothly over skin obsessively nurtured and moisturized in the dry climate. He traveled down subtle cheekbones that narrowed to a pointed chin, raised and exaggerating large eyes, expressive and each ending in a tapered, Egyptian arch, where eyelashes fluttered lazily with even the most subtle of movement. They were pools of chocolate brown thick enough to drown within, a lake glassy, and reflective, mirrors that peered unto his soul. He admired them, her eyes. He both cherished and damned them. To make meek the strongest of creatures both man and beast and to use them as a weapon against him, a weapon he was often powerless against.  
  
He continued down her cheek and rode the summit of her upper lip, and she reacted suddenly. She kissed the talon, suckling upon the tip to goad the gentle giant further, but he pulled away to her regret, each playing a game against the other to gain any upper hand.  
  
Her eyes creased. ~She craves control~ She seemed slightly bothered by his domination indicative with a lopsided smirk, but the moment was fleeting, as his hand ever gently brushed her cheek and grabbed for the fields of raven alongside. ~And she yields only for me. She shows this side to me alone~  
  
Into the midnight cloud of soft gentle curls littered across the pillows he journeyed astray, a sensation of silk and drifting like some dark fluid through his fingers, he found it a discovery worth the distraction. ~Her hair is glorious, a river of black unceasing~ Long, thick and straight, and consuming the soft light in the raven of her ancestry, he led the gathered mane to his nose and inhaled the scent of strawberry and soap. So delicious and intoxicating, he would consume her entirely if not afraid he would never again lay his eyes to the splendor of his mate.  
  
From the tousled hairs laying over her neck, he continued the exploration of his single talon down her jaw-line and neck, over her throat and feeling beneath the skin a tremor when tickling her vocal cords, now strumming with voice and vibrancy. She bubbled with pleasant laughter, and when rewarded with such a bounty he concentrated his talons at her collarbone, the delicate cleft of flesh where the throat intersected with the chest. She laughed aloud, breaking the silence with a herald of enjoyment.  
  
~Her voice is ageless~ It swooned and rose and breathed against the towering ceiling as if a waft of smoke, and Goliath watched her painted lips leak the sound of pure joy. She washed the layers of sheet across her body, like wings fluttering in an invisible breeze as she squirmed against her husband's touch. ~Her form an angel's~  
  
~I wonder if she even comprehends just how beautiful she is~ His thoughts wandered and strayed much like his desirous stare, watching the fit of laughter roll throughout her entire body and eventually calm. ~I wonder if she is aware of what she stirs within my very soul~  
  
Downwards he continued on, until met with a blemish on her skin, an impediment in his journey so abrupt he stopped. His fingers pulled away as if scalded, and he stared at this simple little thing almost unnoticed against the glowing bronze. ~Whenever I see this, I pause~ The scar, from the bullet that nearly took her life years ago, a simple machination of fate that could have robbed him of this woman, and the memory so vivid and bitter suddenly flashed through his mind. ~Whenever I am reminded of that night and all others like it, I almost break~ He winced with the wound, a tiny blight on a gilded path, and Elisa noticed the pain evident in the crestfallen line sutured across his mouth. ~I almost lost you~  
  
A reassuring slight to her lips, she encouraged him, and assured to him with a gleam arced across her eyes with a flicker of echoed fire, that this, like all he had touched, was a part of her. She wore it with pride as all warriors then and now, a visible badge of obligation. Nothing more.  
  
~How do you do that?~ A smile appeared under a darkened visage. ~Make everything right once more~ With her oath, he then teased around the imperfection, and she flinched. He prodded, she giggled. He trailed fire around the patch of skin having sewn itself together as a scar from duty, and she enjoyed the sensation like nirvana. Bliss by a touch of hard enamel, she writhed atop the waves of satin and silk, moaning in pleasure as the talons moved and dared to explore lower and further than the small scar.  
  
Now wedded and mated through gold, uninhibited and free with their bond, they were free to roam and explore beyond old, rigid boundaries, and they were absolute in their touch. Deliberate caresses brought more than smiles and paths of rippled, goose bumping flesh, they were a bridge between souls. ~Can you somehow hear my thoughts?~ A bond transcending their mortal guise, of devotion unto another so powerful a connection it united their thoughts into one. ~I need not speak, you understand everything about me~  
  
He moved downwards, between the soft mounds of her breasts. He roamed underneath and carved himself an erratic trail to surprise her. Firm and supple, they were a bounty of taste and sensation, and he leaned in to press wanton kisses between the moistened vale leading a small rivulet of sweat.  
  
His talons raked across the taught surface of her stomach, toned by rigid exercise, and sloping towards the middle of her thighs, narrowing into an intimate place that gave life to a miracle of their blood. He looped around the cleft that fell into darkness from a swelled ridge, her belly button a foreign trait he enjoyed the simple shape of. He wandered the expanse of supple flesh clenching in ecstasy almost painful, each talon etching a reddened groove across her skin, and Elisa bit her lip to keep from screaming. ~Don't hold back your passion~  
  
Goliath passed alongside where an enticing aroma flowered from betwixt her thighs, but resumed his journey, intent on sating what drove his searching hand. Her breath was wont to catch in ecstatic gasps, interrupting the quickening shallow rhythm. And through her hard breaths muffled by pursed lips, she tilted her pelvis to allow him better passage along the flaring diameter sweep of her right leg, his fire with but a hand reaching into the receptive tissues on the inner thigh. A sound escaped and was quickly silenced by her teeth catching her bottom lip. ~Scream, and cry in elation~  
  
She pulled on the sheets in her hands, her nails gritted into the fabric with the powerful stimulation, a burst of electrical current to each and every nerve ending. So close, and yet so damnably far. His well-intentioned torment served to kindle and feed an inferno in her belly, her body blushing crimson against the sheath of copper and weeping the heat of passion. She was quickly being pushed beyond her limits.  
  
~You tremble as if cold~ Goliath could discern with his heightened senses the skin quiver in anticipation under his gentle stroke, a tremor passing through his talons and hand. She glistened, a hot, feverish sheen to her entire body, and grew restless with the need for fulfillment, for gratification. ~Yet your passion burns~ Cupping his hand to her opposite leg, he rose back towards her, making haste to cover what he had yet to touch. ~I have teased you far too long~ His hand swerved to her side, and with the other, lifted her from the sheets with her impatience worn on trembling lips and daring eyes. Her breathing grew short, pressed against him while seated into his lap, her back to his chest, the juxtaposition of man to woman a perfect fit. Her arms raised and reached to the stars as she danced atop him, the gargoyle running his mouth across her bare shoulder.  
  
~You crave completion, my Elisa~ He devoured the sloping flesh of her neck, tasting her, feeding upon tangible sunlight and gold, the only nourishment that sustained his soul. He was losing himself in the addiction of flavor and scent and smell overwhelming his senses. His fangs came so close to tearing open what pulsed beneath her skin, he could smell her blood, and he had to censure the animal within to protect her fragile form. But the pounding of his heart led every action of a man starved. ~You wish to make us one~ He kissed down her neck into the small of her back, heatedly sweeping from his path the intruding strands of ebony adhering to the perspiration. His talons would nearly draw blood against the well-toned musculature of the woman heaving for breath entangled against his chest, craze and delight run wild between them. ~As do I~  
  
It was a game between them neither could win, each a slave to desire, and thus, he joined his lips to hers in expectation, slanting his mouth to slake a great thirst. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Goliath prepared for entrance between her legs. They coupled in a sudden movement and a gasp seeping from Elisa's rapid breath, they linked and united form to form, becoming a fusion of the other. ~We are one~  
  
In the cradle of fire against ancient stone, they descended into the ocean of white satin and brought the world to its knees in their passion. ~Now and forever~ 


	2. Lavender

Explorations - "Lavender"  
  
In the aftermath...  
They were all a light, small by each but strong when unified. And on their stage of wick and wax they danced divinely, a molten tempo guided by a fluid form alive by the crackle of combustion. They played for their small, receptive audience as long as a fuel provided substance, the oxygen stolen from the drifts that breathed life into fire. Even as their pillars melted from existence with both a gift and curse of warmth, they played to a harmony as they slowly dwindled.  
  
A radiant glow burst from each lit candle, perhaps a little more than a hundred placed deliberately around the bedside on furniture and sculpted bronze pilasters of varying heights. To make warm and light their intimate place cradled within a sky of their own creation, floating upon drifts of satin cloud and surrounded by a sea of glittering, fiery stars. Eyes in the darkness, an entire cosmos, a universe in of itself contained into a single room where two dwelled happily, content in the other's presence.  
  
She perched atop him on the small of his back, straddled perfectly across the shallow fissure, his tail cradled against the inside of each of her thighs and ever gently swaying contently against her. He breathed, slow but steady, the mighty breaths lifting her body in a leisurely rhythm. The wings relaxed against such a breadth, great sails to launch a grand warrior into the air now lifeless and draped to rest across the edges of their berth, giving a sight to the incredible structure of muscle laid out as a feast to her gaze.  
  
~My Big Guy~ Elisa did indeed enjoy such a sight, her husband a product of evolution beyond the human race, stunning, perfect, and flawless in his lavender sheath. Humanity could not hope to touch what he was, in intelligence and passion, in gentility and outwardly obvious physical attributes, he was as perfect a male specimen as a dream met with a fortunate reality. ~You're my protector~  
  
~My life~ Out of any human that would surely kill another to have her, she chose to risk her life for a love deemed worthy to die for. She chose him. ~And my reason~  
  
Mixing the lotion into her palms from a small, glass bottle uncorked, picking up a reflection of the candles on every facet and giving rise to scent engulfing her senses in almond and honey sweet, she played the oily cream around in slight hands and grinned in anticipation. Using the back of her knuckles, and thus sparing the strands of blackened woodland, she swept away the long, thick mane intruding upon her husband's back and neck to gain better access to what her fingers sought.  
  
A simple touch, to the base of his neck and spine, and she shuddered by fire tracing through her extremities. ~Your flesh burns, your touch is electric~  
  
It was like running her hands across suede stretched over marble, made hot by blood and diamond-resilient by an unnatural strength. ~Why would fate reward me so deliciously?~ The flickers dancing among the bed's periphery forged a veiled path for her fingertips to follow, alighting dark clefts in the vast expanse of orchid flesh before her as she rubbed the lotion across firm skin. So much to explore, so much to probe and attack with small hands it would be an adventure to ensure she had covered every square inch. ~I am blessed to have you in my life~ And in her quest, she traced from the wide deltoids into the upper back, the shockingly bulging trapezius that supported the massive wings feeling as if some organic steel, Elisa unable to make even the slightest of dents as hard as she would try.  
  
~I never knew what it was to truly fly before I met you~ She roamed the lower limbs protruding from his back, following the appendages up towards the elbow joint and guided by the subtle impression of the ulna, on towards the thumb tapered into a sharpened edge. She teased the delicate flesh and immediately, his wings reacted, shuddered and came to life underneath her hands. She quickly leaned backwards as they ballooned with a snap belying their mass, and were an entity among themselves as they billowed, the membranous tissue sending a tremor to the very tips. ~I never knew such freedom, such ecstasy than the taste of the stars~ They were instruments of liberation from the world that carried her aloft through the milky drifts of cloud above a restless, modern empire. They were a gift, an endowment she both cherished and envied, jealous of a being with the power and defiance to dare challenge the winds, to heed and tame them and bend them to his will alone.  
  
She gasped as a tremor passed through her, suddenly, the ground beneath her legs quaking, and rising.  
  
He shifted, as if he could no longer take the arousal of her exploring hands unbidden by her smile or her eyes as she continually delighted in the touch. ~I'll yield just this once, if only to watch~ Elisa sensed the movement and allowed the great creature to turn and roll over, and she watched mesmerized by every muscle large and small in his back and legs convulsing, knotting and bulging beneath a purple shell it seemed unable to fully restrain such an awesome potency. ~You are incredible, do you know that?~ As Goliath resettled himself into the rumples of satin on a shore of yawning linen spilling over the edges of the bed, Elisa fell back into the crook of his stomach and used her hands to steady her form upon an ocean island turbulent, and alive. ~Incredible...~  
  
His large, taloned hands clamped to each of her thighs, almost possessive in his grasp and ensuring she would not topple while balanced on such a lofty perch.  
  
~Wow~ Her breath hung in her chest by heed of his weathered smile, of a face all at once alien, and windswept, and damnably handsome. Strong, chiseled features carved from some glorious stone, roughened cheekbones leading to a squared, prominent chin, and his eyes, large and lazily thinned and like diamonds set in gold, they indeed halted any chance to breathe. ~You entrap me like prey with just your eyes~ They gleamed with a glint mischievous and content at the gentle hands of his mate stroking the length of his chest, dulled ash suddenly bred a roaring fire by candlelight, an inferno of passion and depth, of authority and power. ~You hold me in your power with a glance, a smile, a touch, and I hate you for that~  
  
Of awe at the beauty atop him, and admiration. Of love.  
  
Elisa tentatively reached up towards where a single strand of Goliath's mane had strayed, leaching through the prominent spurs on his brow. Thick and strong and each wisp like a braided steel cord, her fingers carved through his hair, dragging long, coarse strands along her palms and tickling the sinuous flesh. ~It feels like raw silk, your hair, and glorious~ She whispered laughter rolling from the end of her tongue as she played within a stream deep and dark and endless, and with each thread held up to the light, a flicker ran the length glowing a molten gold.  
  
Continuing, she frolicked her fingertips across his spurred brow, encircling the ridge of jutting bone and trailing down his face, onto his neck, thick and strapped. As a single finger caressed his throat, a growl bubbled up from the deepest reaches and sent a quiver through the skin. ~I've always been a sucker for a deep voice~ The thunder rumbling heavy and hollow led her to further her efforts with the edges of her nails prodding into each and every crevice and striation, and as if she played an instrument with a pluck of her fingers, it made a melody rich and resonant. ~You breathe barely a few words, and I fall under your spell~  
  
And it served to re-ignite the furnace of his heart, a pulsing heat beginning to throb, spreading outwards, and reaching upward to luxuriate in the hot, flicking strokes of Elisa's human talons.  
  
His eyes sparked an iridescence almost too faint and fleeting to be noticed, but Elisa caught the ember from beneath her brow. ~You are so passionate, but strong of will~ She sensed his jaw gritting against the tease of her hands, and lest he unleash his fangs and wish to taste and devour that which tested his patience to its limits, she moved downwards to journey across a vast expanse. ~You restrain yourself even when the instinct for fulfillment nearly drives you mad~  
  
Three or four times her entire width and absolute steel, his chest and shoulders were massive, peaked and engraved by a muscular structure obscene and impossible. Arms swathed with a rope of vein running across the bicep rippled even in their relaxed state, implements of war, capable of destruction beyond measure that held gently a fragile newborn moments after birth. So very strong, but so very gentle, you are a remarkable creature. That which both pacified their child's cry into a gentle murmur and ravaged his taken mate, that which made her scream with abandon in the throes of an animal passion. ~You hold inside of you a storm of violent, passionate emotion, yet are as tender and yielding as a summer's breeze~  
  
Her fingers furthered their hazardous path and traveled the massive hump only to scale the peak and fall into a valley infused by an impenetrable shield of muscle. ~Where others may fear you, I see strength~ Elisa encircled the abdominal cavity shifting by Goliath's breath, convulsing with movement and clenching around her prickling fingers with the lines of fire her long nails traced. ~Magnificence~ She noticed the lack of any cleft in the flesh where one should be, a trait no less peculiar than her husband's entire frame. ~Compassion~  
  
He managed a smile throughout the stimulation, and though recently sated, he could feel again an awakening deep within his loins.  
  
~I know you hunger for me once more~ His exhales shortened, and grew fierce with her continued arousal, growing so close as she swept underneath his stomach and taunted the narrowing slope towards his groin. She pressed harder and he shorted his breath to almost a grunt, and her eyes sparkled with an audible invitation to advance. But not just yet. Trying as hard to smother her grin in the sheer enjoyment, Elisa took great care in her path around swelling flesh yearning for her touch, her amusement destined to end prematurely if she were not careful. ~Just a few moments more~  
  
His legs were thick and entwined, with thighs bloated and powerful to carry this beast, seven hundred pounds of an organic machine evolved for battle, and her path took many turns down the layers of overlapping sinew. Each crease and fold in his skin created another trail for her to trace, the quadriceps contracting and rippling the surrounding tissues as if breaking the surface of a lake.  
  
~What?~ Something brushed against her, slick and taught, and she snapped her gaze to where a patch of fire had been left on her skin by something nimble and quick to escape.  
  
A serpentine shape, that answered rebelliously every primal urge his mind would suppress, often stealing a touch against his wife's supple curves as it did now, raveling against her leg. ~Ah, your devious third hand~ The near-prehensile tail snaked up the swell of her hip and onto her back, rubbing against the sensitive nerve endings along her spine, and Elisa shivered. ~Oh...~ It massaged as she once did, it burrowed beneath her skin with simple contact, and she convulsed, spitting a breath with an open mouth left slack at the sensations clawing through her entire body. ~Oh...h-how do you do that?~ She leaned back as the tail collapsed any resistance she may front, each hand trailing along the length of his lower legs and bulging calves to his large feet, high-arched and crowned with a row of talons. ~I can't breathe~  
  
Goliath pulled his tremendous bulk from the bed, the giant roused and rising up to claim the woman atop that would do her best to drive him to insanity in a simple exploration of every pleasure. A tool she wielded expertly like another would wield a sword, Elisa had perhaps by design incited a madness within him with just her hands, and would now reap wholly the results. ~I feel as if I'm on fire~ She fell back into the balmy embrace of satin, her hair piled slapdash, and he followed, a shadow borne to mimic every movement of his beloved.  
  
She opened her eyes to see dark wings curling in, a hide like leather parted by thin struts and frightening in an aspect of suffocation, but to her, they were a sanctuary. A black womb where only sensation existed, and a place of indescribable warmth and awareness that would often cradle her if lost, and soothe her if wretched. ~I am warm, I am safe, and only with you am I complete~ Cocooned in a perfume of leather, a fusion of ocean and sky and star, she would protest her entrapment in a prison coupled by a smile, but Goliath leaned in and lowered his lips upon her waiting mouth to drink deeply of the sweet nectar of her response. ~We are one~  
  
He would take her, they would merge, he would bay, she would scream. Husband and wife would become a greater whole than their parts, joined by the love in their hearts, and the earth would shake. ~Now and forever~ 


End file.
